When sitting on current chairs there is a problem that the pelvic area, hip joints and knee joints are in an approximately 90 degrees angle. Calf and thigh, and correspondingly thigh and back are at an approximately 90 degrees angle in respect with each other. Therefore, also the warm thighs of the seated person are together and the space between the thighs, the pelvic area, the lower part of the thighs and genitals are unphysiogically under pressure and in high temperature. When sitting on upholstered chairs, air circulation in the pants is bad and the temperature of the testes increases. The use of a belt and keeping the belt tight puts pressure on the stomach and pelvic muscles. Air circulation inside the pants becomes worse because of earlier mentioned reasons, which accelerates the accumulation of body heat in the groin area. This is the reason why testes are in too high temperature, and the quantity and the quality of sperm decreases. The normal production of sperm and its fertility requires a few degrees, about 3-4° C., lower temperature compared with the normal body temperature about 37° C. When sitting on current chairs a seated person often droops in a heap because the back and shoulders curve forward which partially prevents and might weaken the functioning of lungs, which causes exhaustion. Furthermore, it is not easy to move on a current chair, but moving is, at it's best, clumsy. In addition, the problem is that sitting on current chairs induces to the mechanism of the back (lower, middle and neck/shoulder area) incorrect positions for the majority of the seated people, and various sitting oriented disorders (SOD). These also include the increased progress and worsening of the general knee arthrosis.
On account of information above, saddle chairs have been developed in order to decrease above-mentioned problems of sedentary origin. As an example of these kinds of saddle chairs there is a solution described in PCT-application PCT/F199/00621. In these saddle chairs there is a one-part saddle-shaped seat part, on which the seated person sits in a natural position with legs in an angle forwards. The seat part of saddle chairs includes wide, relatively even and common back part of the seat part, on which back part the buttocks are while sitting on the chair, and on which back part the seat bones rest on. In the center of the back part there is a middle part, which reaches from the back part to the front part of the seat part, which middle part is mainly on the level of the back part. The middle part located at the front of the back part is between the legs while sitting down. The saddle chair also includes side parts on both sides or so called thigh troughs which reach from the back part of the seat part and the middle part of the seat part and curve downwards, and the shape of thigh troughs is curved and concave when viewed form the crosswise direction of the chair. The thigh troughs are at an approximately 90 degrees angle in respect of each other, and they direct seated person to sit thigs in an angle downwards, and legs reaching at an angle forwards. Saddle chairs are usually of relatively small size and they take relatively little space with regard to conventional chairs. They are also easy to move about, and they are easy to quickly sit on and rise from. Saddle chairs, their structure and use differs clearly from the so-called conventional chairs. While sitting on a saddle chair, the sitting position is more behind, and the pelvis is more in an upright position than in conventional chairs while seated. The weight of the sitting area is on different areas than in conventional chairs. The weight is focused on the seat bones, and the weight is more in the back and middle area of the seat. As a result, for males, the weight is focused more in the lower part of the pelvis and, thus, on the area of penis and testes because the sitting position of the pelvis is more upright that normally.
The one-part seat of current saddle chairs causes, however, certain problems in males' comfort and health. Based on research it is commonly known that a saddle of male cyclists may cause impotence and scrotal tumour. Male users of one-part saddle chairs have given critical feedback. The reputation of saddle chairs of being unphysiological and uncomfortable seats prevents, for its part, the way of sitting in question to spread among men and thus the benefits of the whole way of sitting does not reach males avoiding saddle chair.
In current saddle chairs the penis, root of penis and testes may appear in any case under greater pressure, for example, than when conventionally sitting down and, thus, appear under even greater pressure while the pelvis is been bent while turning forwards or stretching. Furthermore, especially on males problems may cause while sitting the constant pressure on urethra, which may cause urology problems. Some people may suffer from earlier broken and therefore sore coccyx, so it is difficult for them to sit on current chairs. Also persons with haemorrhoids may find it difficult to sit on current chairs.